Kylar Stern
Kylar "Thaddeus" Stern, originally known as Azoth, was a wetboy from Cenaria City. Kylar was only given the middle name of Thaddeus on his proposed adoption introduction at a dinner thrown by Logan Gyre and the queen hoping he would accept adoption by the Drakes. Azoth Azoth was the jaded product of a childhood spent on the streets scrounging to survive. Originally he was part of the Black Dragon Guild, a poorly established group of adolescent thieves, divided into 'Bigs' and 'Littles' (young children and adolescents). During Azoth's youth, he was considered a 'Little'. There was quite a measure of foreshadowing in the strongly antithetical relationship between Azoth and Rat, the Fist of the Black Dragon who was out for young Azoth's blood. Even though they had both seen the cruelest side of the world's face, Azoth chose to temper himself with a sense of justice, rightful vengeance and mercy whereas Rat fell to corruption and sadism. Early on Azoth displayed the characteristics of a just young man born to the wrong circumstances. Eventually the perceived weakness of inaction was left behind Azoth as he adopted his new persona of Kylar Stern. Azoth meant quicksilver.The Way of Shadows Kylar Stern The identity Azoth assumed after apprenticing to Durzo Blint. As Durzo's apprentice, he learned the ways of a wetboy. Sent to the Drakes' to learn how to be a noble, he made new friends, and enemies. Kylar meant "one who kills" and "one who is killed." The black ka'kari chose him to be its new master and it granted him amazing powers, not the least of which was allowing him to tap into his long hidden Talent. The black ka'kari made him immortal—not invincible—meaning that every time he died, he would come back from the dead. The price was high however, as each time he died and returned, one of his loved ones died in his place.Beyond the Shadows Following Logan Gyre's ascension to King of Cenaria, Kylar was charged with treason for killing the previous ruler, Queen Terah Graesin, and died on the wheel for Logan so nobody would think him an ally of the Sa'kagé. Once he came back to life, he fought at Black Barrow. Romantic Interests Elene Cromwyll, or Doll Girl, was Kylar's romantic interest. However, after Vi bonded him in an act of desperation,Shadow's Edge Kylar could not even touch her without feeling sick and throwing up because it went against the bond with Vi. Vi, guilty at what she had done to Kylar and Elene, concentrated on releasing the bond so Kylar and Elene could touch. Elene became pregnant with Kylar's baby but did not tell him. Elene left Kylar and went to join Logan's army so Kylar would fight in the upcoming war. After being given the chance to live forever and have a life with Kylar and their child, she was taken by Khali, an old ka'karifier. Khali confronted Kylar, using Elene's body and playing on Kylar's love for Elene to control him. However, Elene overcame Khali and told Kylar to kill her to destroy Khali, and therefore destroying the vir. Kylar was distraught at this, however, he did it and Elene died in Kylar's arms. The baby was thought by most to die with her. However, Vi noticed that Jenine was having twins. Dorian, now mad, grinned at her, confirming her suspicions as only he would be powerful enough to transport the unborn baby into another womb. She chose not to tell Kylar just yet. After Elene's death, Vi and Kylar appeared to become involved. Black ka'kari The original ka'kari, found by Ezra. He tried to duplicate it but was only able to make inferior copies. Not much is known about it, but it is ancient and extremely powerful. It is sentient in nature, able to engage in small talk with Kylar and Durzo, as well as offer them advice. Furthermore, it also has a sarcastic sense of humor, similar to Durzo's, presumably from spending seven hundred years with him. The black ka'kari, like all ka'kari, chooses its user. The black ka'kari chose Acaleus Thorne and Kylar Stern because of their love of companionship, as the black ka'kari's abilities are based on love. It chose Acaelus Thorne over Ezra and Jorsin Alkestes, as Acaelus lived for the brotherhood shared in battle. After Durzo chose to let Vonda, a woman he was involved with die, the ka'kari abandoned him, as his ability to love was gone. It is known as the Devourer and the Sustainer; it devours everything it touches, including magic, items or clothing, except for the bearer (And certain rare magical items such as Iures the Staff of Law and Curoch the Sword of Power). The black ka'kari allows the bearer to become perfectly invisible to everyone except mages. It is also able to bring the bearer back to life after being killed. In doing so, the sacrifice of new life is ending another's, this person being someone the bearer loved, either as friend or loved one. This death is not immediate but it is imminent. Behind the scenes It has been discussed that the theme of the night angel is introduced during the initial book in the first three characters: Azoth, who represents vengeance, Jarl, who represents justice, and Elene/Doll Girl, who represents Mercy. These two influential characters shape Azoth to be who he is. Appearances *''The Way of Shadows'' *''Shadow's Edge'' *''Beyond the Shadows'' Notes and references Category:Cenarians Category:Wetboys